


Before The D-Day | Jaehyungparkian

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage, My First AO3 Post, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Jae need to convince Brian that he never change, that he needs him to stay and to let him know he loves him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Before The D-Day | Jaehyungparkian

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Day6 - Headache.
> 
> Also bcs I miss jhpian:"

**D-22**

"Jae, can you stop playing with your phone for a while?" Brian asked with his last piece of patience. The older just look up from his phone for a milisecond.

"Why?"

"Jae, we have to discuss this!"

"Just say it Bri, I'm listening."

"Babe, I'm not the only one getting married here. Please focus." His voice get softer. Jae finally put down his phone on the table and look at now smiling Brian with a light nod.

"Alright, Mr. Boyfriend. Look here. Do you prefer the blue one here or this green one?" He points at the invitation card catalogue with a pen.

"Blue"

"Blue? But green is cuter." He pouts.

"Actually I like the black one before but you said its too expensive. I choose blue because you love blue. Am I wrong?" Brian tried to hold the urge to smack Jae's head.

"My favorite color is red." He replied with a fake smile.

"Oh really? I'm sorry. T-Then we'll go with uhh...what is it again? Green? Yeah green because you said its cute. Okay?" He ends it with an awkward smile.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Of course I'm lucky." Brian rolled his eyes. Yes, you're soooo lucky that I love you.

* * *

  
**D-9**

"Where have you been?" Brian ask. They supposed to have a fitting session which has been canceled 4 times because of Jae's schedules and now he came 45 minutes late. Brian are so close to cancel the session for the fifth times.

"Something came up. You done?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for you." Jae sighed.

"You should've done it first instead of waiting for me." He said before disappearing behind the fitting room door. He didn't even say sorry. Brian stares at the boutique floor. Why does he feels....empty? Between doubt and hesitant.

* * *

  
**D-1**

"Jae"

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course." Without a pause.

"Jae"

"What?"

"I want to quit this."

"Brian, it's not funny."

"It's not funny because I'm not joking." Brian replied as he tooks off his silver band. Jae's phone slipped from his hands. What?!

"Brian? Are you crazy? We're getting married tomorrow!"

"Yes I'm crazy! So leave me alone!" 

"But...why?" He asks carefully.

"Your feelings are fading Jae, I can't feel you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Brian stop his steps thinking if he should just get out or stay, trying to explain and hoping his dearest lover to care?

Brian loves Jae so much, afterall. He took a few steps back to face bewildered Jae.

"You've changed, Jae and I...I feel numb. I don't even feel pain anymore. You don't make me feel love nor pain." Jae sits there, frozed. His eyes catch the glimpse of Brian coming to him, and kneel.

"Please, let me feel you again. Even if its just pain, its okay. As long as I could feel you. I don't care if you didn't love me anymore. I just need your presence. Stop ignoring me. Stop being cold to me..." The pent up words finally voiced while tears flowing on his flawless cheeks.

"Brian...I'm sorry." That was the only words he could say after a short silence when Brian's kneecaps is hurting.

"What for?" His voice cracks. He tries to hold his tears from falling too much. That sorry hurts, tho. Awhile ago he said its okay for Jae to give him pain, but now even the slightest sorry hurts him so much. He kind of regret saying those words.

"Get up, your knees gonna hurt." Brian is denial at first, but end up sobbing in Jae's tight embrace.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, making you cry, makes you feel terrible and unwanted. I'm so sorry for being a bad boyfriend." The words Brian heard very clearly, the words Jae said carefully. And the words that made them 'feel' each other again;

"But I never changed, babe. My feelings for you will never change. I'm still in love with you, everyday. I love you so much, Brian. Really, I love you." Brian closed his eyes. Warm. He's home.

He found his missing certainty. He pulls away from the hug to look at Jae. He needs to see Jae said it infront of his two eyes.

"Say it one more time." Jae smiles. He cupped the younger face. Eyes locked to him. Brian eyes, the beautiful eyes who cries for his failure. He swear he won't make his angel cry again.

"I love you, Brian. I love you so much." He caress his wet cheeks.

"So don't ever give up on me. Never give up on us. Because I won't even last a day without you. You know that right?" Brian nods slowly.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me please?"

"Yes." Angels do forgives easily.

"Thank you. Now please put your ring back on, baby. Stop making me feel anxious." Jae said, almost whining. "I almost get a heart attack."

Brian laughs.

"Lovely." He muttered under his breath.

"How could you think I'd stop loving you when you look this beautiful?" Brian instantly stop laughing and blushed.

"Stop it."

"No, really. Once again, I'm sorry. I know you looks so beautiful when you cry but I don't like that you're crying because of me. My heart hurts more." He rambles.

He bent down to caress Brian knees, "And what makes you feel the need to kneel. Did it hurt?" Brian giggles.

"No, its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You must be hungry, your energy are wasted for crying."

"Yeeesss, you need to feed me."

"Alright, let's go." He fix Brian's hair and plant a kiss on his forehead. "But before that, put on your ring first."

"Its okay, Jae. We have to took it off for tomorrow. We'll put them back on again at the altar" Jae shooked his head, took the ring on the table and put it on Brian's ring finger.

"You won't even go one step out of this house without this ring." Brian tries to hide his smile.

"Alright, alright Mr. Boyfriend. Can we go now?"

"Tomorrow it'll change to Mr. Husband."

"No. I'll still call you Mr. Boyfriend."

"Why? You have to call me Mr. Husb—"

"Aaaaa do you want to go get food or nooott Brian is hungwyyy" he whined.

Game over. Brian 1 - 0 Jae.


End file.
